Sonic and the Black Emerald
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: Sonic tries to discover what has destroyed Mobious, and killed many of its citizens, but what will happen when he uncovers the secret? And is he able to fix what can’t be fixed? Based on a Fan-Rumor. R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and the Black Emerald

Chapter 1

----PAST---

"_It is said…that the Chaos Emeralds turn your thoughts into power…what is not known of them…is they can read your pure emotion…take what is in our hearts…and turn them into power... it can be of great power…but whether for good or evil…depends solely on the emotion of the controller… this is a blessing…and a curse…"_

There was something stirring in Sonic's mind, but he was not yet awake.

Sonic lay asleep in a grassy field somewhere, who knows really, Mobious was a big place.

Sonic was tossing and turning in his sleep, mumbling. "No Amy…put away the hammer…you could put an eye out with that thing…"

And suddenly, Sonic's eyes opened up, as if he'd only just fallen asleep.

His eyes were heavy; the blue hedgehog looked completely drained of energy.

The spiky blue hedgehog yawned and stretched.

"Man I'm tired, strange; I thought I camped out here early enough to catch a good amount of shuteye." Sonic said to himself.

He got on his feet, reading for a run.

"Man, time does fly doesn't It." he said, seeing the sun come up in the sky.

----PPRESENT---

Something felt weird about tonight though; there wasn't a bird or sound of life anywhere.

In fact, the wind was hardly blowing, and the air was very musty.

Sonic backed up, and started running again.

Sonic was legendary for his speed, he ran so fast he could burn up a road in seconds.

But something stopped him.

"What the?!" Sonic said in surprise.

Mobious was deserted; there was a pelage of disaster, like a tornado had hit it.

There lay casualties in the streets

"What happened?!" Sonic gasped.

Sonic couldn't believe his eyes; Central City was destroyed, and when he looked over Green Hill Zone, it was only a crater in the ground, like a meteor hit it.

He traveled over to the sea side and saw that the ships were all sunk, Robotropolos was a complete mess of wire and electricity, robots scattered across the street and the road torn in half.

There were fires burning and ashes scattered in the air.

Sonic's his heart was beating quicker then his pace as he searched the planet.

He used his speed to go from place to place, but no matter where he was, he found the same result.

Even Tails' workshop was gone.

There didn't seem to be a thing alive anywhere, and when he saw that people had somehow been killed, he felt nauseous and worried, wishing he could have saved them somehow.

"How could I have let this happen…?"

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

----PAST---

Something about today felt nicer then usual.

The clouds were moving happily as the Flickies roamed the sky.

As usual, Sonic was running across Mobious, in the moment, enjoying the scenery as he passed it by.

The wind blew in his face, but it wasn't really bothering him.

His blue streak passed through the grass and the sun felt warm against his fur.

Sonic found himself, suddenly standing in front of Amy's house coincidentally.

"Better not let her spot me, or she'll be following me or something-" Sonic said, suddenly being interrupted before he could continue on his run.

"SONIC!" Amy smiled happily.

Sonic looked very tolerant, his eyes slanted, not quite annoyed but not quite pleased.

"Hi Amy, how are you?" Sonic said, sighing.

"Fine, nice of you to stop by!" the pink hedgehog said, threading her arm under his, very friendlily.

Amy Rose was always on Sonic's tail, convinced in her own mind that she was Sonic's soul mate, with or without his consent.

But she never meant any harm in that; she was just very compassionate about a lot of things.

"Oh Sonic! What a nice day today isn't it?" Amy said, making conversation.

"Yeah, it's nice out." Sonic said, not really in the mood to talk.

"Did you hear about the Chaos Emeralds?" She asked with a sweet expression on her face.

"What do you mean Amy?" said Sonic.

"Well, they scattered again, didn't they?" said Amy, as if he should have known that already. "You should be happy to know I think I might know where one of them are."

Sonic's ears perked up. "Really, Amy? Where?"

Amy grinned. "If I tell you, what will you give me?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "My gratitude?"

Amy was pleased. "All right fine, I'll go ahead and tell you. I heard from Tails that around Mystic Ruins, there was some static and interference in his hardware, like Chaos Emerald energy. He's probably looking for you right now to help him find it."

With that, Sonic took off in a hurry.

"Hey! A 'THANK YOU wouldn't cost you anything!" Amy yelled at him as he ran out of sight.

----PPRESENT---

Sonic looked over the charred bodies, some of the citizens were burned and mixed in the rubble.

Sonic tried to keep a strong stomach, for this was something hard to take in, even for somebody as noble as he was.

"Did a tornado destroy this place or something? Or a fire? These wounds don't look normal." Sonic thought to himself. "I really wish I hadn't seen this."

Sonic covered his eyes, and felt this aerie feeling surrounding him, he didn't like it.

The night brought whispers to the air, a cooling sound that chilled his heart.

Sonic couldn't take looking at this disaster any more, it was barring down hard on him.

He ran as fast as he could to the most deserted area he could find.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

----PAST---

Sonic was just about to Mystic Ruins, when something came across his path.

"That's strange, I swore I saw something." Sonic said, not finding the object that attracted his attention.

"_Psssssssssssttttttttttt."_

Sonic jerked his spiky head backwards.

"Is someone there?" Sonic said, alerted.

"_Psssssssssssttttttttttt."_

"There it is again." Sonic said aloud.

The wind blew passed his face, blowing the grass and the trees as if running away from something.

Sonic saw something glowing purple in the bushes, reflecting light like a flashlight being moved.

Sonic leaned down, moving the branches and leaves of the bush aside, searching for the light.

When he saw what made the light, it stopped glowing, in less then half a second.

Sonic thought his eyes had been tricked, then moved his hand closer to pick it up.

He looked into the item, it was a chaos emerald…but something about it was…different.

Sonic didn't realize it, but a black substance was wrapped around it tightly, a sappy-like blackness.

"_Psssssssssssttttttttttt."_

Sonic was intrigued. "Did…did you just say something?"

"_Psssssssssssttttttttttt." _it echoed again.

It appeared, the chaos emerald was making a sound of some sort.

Suddenly, Sonic saw and felt the black substance, and dropped the emerald to the ground.

The emerald was purplish black with the sap all around it.

Though it did not shine like an emerald, it seemed to do the opposite of that, and took some of the light out of the sky.

"_Psssssssssssttttttttttt." _it echoed again.

"What are you?" Sonic said, as he gazed into it.

"_I am everything…inside you…"_

----PPRESENT---

Sonic sat down in on a grassy hilltop of which used to be Green Hill Zone.

He ran his fingers through his quills, trying to block out the horrifying images he'd seen.

Sonic took a deep breath, he told himself that he'd seen worse then that before and still managed to overcome it.

"It's my responsibility to figure out what happened, and if there's anything I can do, I need to do it." Sonic said, with a brave look to his face.

Worry lay in his mind though, he cared for Tails, and Amy, and Knuckles, and everybody, but how could even they survive this?

Mobious looked like a bomb had hit it.

"A bomb!" Sonic realized. "This must be one of Eggman's tricks. But, why would he bomb Mobious? Something doesn't add up."

Sonic went on his way, faster then the crack at the end of a whip.

"Robotropolas was destroyed, but maybe I can figure something out there if I look hard enough." thought Sonic.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

----PAST---

In his alarmed state, Sonic dropped the emerald.

It clanged against the floor, even though it was a grassy ground.

"You're not a Chaos Emerald." Sonic came to the conclusion. "What is that thing?"

The gem shown black and purple, and the more Sonic stared at it the more he could swear there was a velvety cloud circling it.

"What did you mean 'I am everything inside you'? What the heck is that supposed to mean? Are you alive or something?" Sonic said, very hesitant about the whole thing.

"_Psssst…"_

"Ok, that's seriously beginning to creep me out." said Sonic.

"SONIC!!!"

Sonic turned his head in an instant, it sounded like Tails' voice.

Sonic had a foul feeling in his heart, he didn't like it.

Right before he was going to answer the call; the emerald was suddenly in front of him.

"Alright, I'm not playing any more games, Tails sounded like he was in trouble." Sonic said, completely ignoring the emerald and heading out with all his speed.

----PPRESENT---

Sonic was heading for Robotropolas as fast as he could.

There were structures of buildings and destroyed robots, and wires flickering sparks and electricity.

It was devastating.

Sonic heard the wrestling of metal and scratches.

Some of the rubble began moving.

Sonic quickly started digging through the metal pile, throwing metal and wires all about the place.

When Sonic found who or what he heard making the noise, he gasped in his throat.

There…lay Dr Eggman, no longer alive.

Sonic sat down on the ground rubbing his eyes.

Eggman was a horrible person, but to die in a pile of his own machinery was something that took him aback.

"Eggman? How?" Sonic couldn't help but say, his voice was quick and muddled in his confusion.

There was a bleeping sound and a rusty movement as if from a machine.

"SONIC?" The voice spoke in a monotone. "IS THAT YOU?"

Sonic was so surprised he could hardly speak, he couldn't believe what he'd just seen before this encounter.

But the deep robotic voice, he recognized.

"Omega?" Sonic said.

"I…HAVE LOW POWER…" Omega said.

Omega was a red and black robot, he'd been against Eggman, and mostly was found alongside Shadow.

But as of now, Omega was in bad shape; his limbs were missing and the inside was all twisted up and one of his eyes were missing.

The robot's speech was not clear; it made a static-like sound when he spoke to Sonic.

The metal all over Omega's torso was torn like tissue paper.

"YOU MUST FIX…FIX…" Omega said, repeating himself a few times.

Sonic's voice was cracking; he was used to danger but had just experienced a lot of traumatizing things.

"What happened? I need to know," Sonic said. "How did Eggman…die…? Why is Mobious shattered like this? Who or what is responsible?!"

Omega's glowing robotic eyes glowed in and out.

"I HAVE BEEN CONSERVING…ENERGY," Omega said. "ANSWER TO QUESTION 1: …HE DIED ATTEMPTING TO ELIMINATE THE THREAT TO MOBIOUS…BY SENDING EVERY ROBOT HE CREATED OUT TO COMABT…SADLY HE LOST… ANSWER TO QUESTION 2: …MOBIOUS COULD NOT DEFEND ITSELF…THOUGH MANY TRIED… ANSWER TO QUESTION 3…."

There was a nails-on-chalkboard screeching noise right when Omega was about to finish his sentence.

The metal robot fell apart, the pieces thrown and hurled against the floor like a knife had been thrust through him.

Omega…was now a pile of metal.

Sonic tried to hold in a panicked scream, he moved back, reacting to what he'd just saw.

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

----PAST---

Sonic was rushing hastily; he swore he heard Tails calling for help.

But no matter where he looked, Tails was nowhere to be found.

"This is really weird…" Sonic thought to himself. "Did I hear correctly?"

And out of nowhere there came a loud shriek. "SONIC!"

Sonic smiled. "I knew I heard him."

Sonic stopped in front of a wall made of rock and stone.

It was obviously an old echidna relic; after all he was in Mystic Ruins.

The wall was shaped with curves in the rock, tall and stern, with cracks in it from being around so long.

Sonic sped around to the other side.

But there was no Tails.

Sonic rubbed his hands against his ears in frustration.

"There must be something wrong with my ears, I've been hearing crazy things all day." said Sonic.

"_Have you…?"_

Sonic turned his head.

On top of the wall, sat the black chaos emerald.

And suddenly, Sonic smiled, chuckling quite a bit.

"Oh, now I get it!" Sonic said. "Come on out Tails, you really had me there."

There was nothing but silence.

Sonic came to the conclusion he assumed wrong; this wasn't all a practical joke.

The spiky blue hedgehog stepped up to the emerald.

"All right whatever you are, leave me be, I don't need anyone or anything messing with me." Sonic said, reaching out to touch it.

Sonic readied to throw the emerald, but he soon realized something was terribly wrong.

The black sap started gripping around Sonic's eyes tightly.

Sonic was steamed, and threw it to the ground.

"What is this?!" Sonic said.

The sap was all torn off and curled back around the emerald.

Sonic blinked a few times.

Sonic was about to speak, but something felt really strange.

He continued closing and opening his eyes, but he felt very tired all of a sudden.

----PPRESENT---

Sonic went over Omega's broken parts, this was no accident, and he was destroyed on purpose.

"How did this happen? I was right here and I didn't see anything pierce Omega's armor," thought Sonic. "And he wouldn't just fall apart; it looks like something tore through him."

Sonic continued examining Omega.

"This is really weird," said Sonic.

He felt uncomfortable about it, but he needed to know if Eggman died a similar way, so he stepped over to see for himself.

Sonic kept his hands over his eyes most of the time, it was not a pretty sight.

From what he could tell, he was pinned under some of his old robots; he didn't die the same way.

Sonic turned his back to the two, trying to absorb all the information Omega gave him, and what he saw first hand.

"All right, if Omega said somebody caused this, then whoever did will still be around," said Sonic. "If Eggman's entire army couldn't take whoever it is, that means it'll be a big challenge to take the guy down. The problem is I have no idea who caused the problem, I've circled Mobious all over today, and couldn't find anyone."

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

----PAST---

Sonic backed up, rubbing his eyes obsessively.

He stopped and tried to see.

The weird feeling was gone and the problem with his eyes stopped.

But just as Sonic was about to react, he found…the emerald was gone, It disappeared without a trace.

Needless to say Sonic was very uneasy, so many questions now laid in his mind.

Sonic felt a chill go straight through him.

Something was not right.

_Bang_

Sonic felt his heart suddenly stop.

There was a thunderous sound rising from the ashes, a deep deadly sound.

There was a beat striking straight to the soul, cutting to the quick.

There was a feeling so terrible; it within itself could scare to death.

Sonic turned his head. "What?!"

All of a sudden he felt himself struck in the back of the head, as if with the blunt of a blade.

Sonic attempted to move, but slowly saw his vision fading.

----PPRESENT---

Sonic's heart was racing as he ran along the rocky paths; scenery and everything had been destroyed and ruined.

He started going to places he thought he might find people, he was desperate for a sign of anyone still alive.

And Sonic stopped, Amy's house, it was in shambles.

Normally, there'd be a bed of roses to the side with a sign that marked "Amy Rose's House" on it, and a lovely little cottage.

But all he saw was a pile of wood.

"Amy was in there…" Sonic said.

With no hesitation Sonic sped through the pile of wood.

Boards were flying everywhere as Sonic looked through the wreckage.

The area was completely unsafe, but Sonic took absolutely no notice of it.

There were nails coming up and through blunt objects, and the electric wiring was about ready to start a fire.

"AMY?!" Sonic called, digging into the ruin. "ARE YOU IN HERE?!"

"Ughh…" there was a faint sound coming from one of the stacks of wood.

Sonic dove in, scraping himself up pretty badly.

Out came the body of his dear friend Amy, the red dressed pink hedgehog was laying half alive in his arms.

"S...Sonic…" she said.

Sonic got a far distance away, and placed her down. "Amy? Are you all right?"

"Sonic…how could you do that to me…I don't…know you anymore..."

Sonic covered his mouth. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…exactly what you think I'm saying…now leave…I don't want to see your face again…" Amy said weakly.

End chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

----PPRESENT---

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Amy Rose had a deep admiration for him since each of them met; she professed to love him deeply.

And now she was trying to turn him away.

"Amy, I want you to tell me everything you know about what happened. Please," Sonic said very concerned.

Amy had hatred in her eyes. "I SAID LEAVE!"

"I can't just leave you here, you're hurt," said Sonic.

Amy let out a sadistic laugh. "Heh, funny you should care now."

"Why are you talking to me like I'm the enemy?" said Sonic.

Amy looked suspiciously at him, and turned on her side moaning a little.

"…" Sonic didn't know what was going on.

Amy's house was now on fire, and smoke was rising to the air quickly.

Her eyes were sunk low and she was in pain.

Sonic wanted badly to help her somehow.

"Amy, please," said Sonic.

Amy turned back to face him, and sat up.

She looked at him for a long time, starring into those big green eyes.

And he was sincere; she was previously convinced that Sonic wouldn't be.

But there was no lie in Sonic's eyes.

"Are you serious?" Amy asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" said Sonic.

"But…you're the one who did all this," Amy said sadly.

Sonic's eyes opened up in surprise.

"I would never want to hurt you or anyone else," Sonic protested.

"Well you did!" said Amy. "You killed Tails right in front of me!"

This was the biggest shock he'd had all day…

Sonic refused to believe it.

"No," Sonic said bluntly. "Tails is my best bud, I would never even think of doing something so horrible, how could you even say that Amy?"

Amy was thoroughly confused, you could tell by her facial expressions.

"…" Amy blinked a few times, rubbing the red stains off her knees.

"I don't understand any of this," said Sonic.

"Sonic, you stepped up to Tails…and said some strange things to him; we were both there at the time. you said he was a lousy friend and that all he wanted to do was follow your example, that he was fake, and had no life other then trying to copy yours," said Amy. "You told him he was nothing, and…I don't want to go further with this, I know it was you, I…I don't want you to trick me again…"

Sonic was downright angry, he wouldn't say such things to Tails, he wouldn't dare make him feel small, and to take Tails' life, that he would not accept.

"It couldn't have been me Amy," said Sonic. "Do you remember the time with the ARK? Everybody thought I stole the Chaos Emeralds when it was really Shadow, this has to be another impostor. And about Tails, I can not, and WILL NOT believe that."

Tears started rushing down Amy's face.

"I told myself it wasn't you, I cared too much to believe it," Amy said, her eyes filled to the brim with pure emotion. "But then…I saw those eyes…Sonic, I know your eyes, I fell in love with those eyes…I have always been able to tell with you. I know you did it because I looked at you before you…you…"

Amy was trying not to cry, she backed up attempting to escape.

Sonic jumped to his feet, he approached her but she put her hand out.

"S-stay away from me!" Amy said, terror in her voice.

Amy pulled her hammer out from behind her back; it was damaged from the wreckage. "I don't want to! But I'll use it! And the blows will be fatal!"

"Amy, I'm not trying to hurt you!" Sonic said, his eyes sunk down sadly.

"That's what you said before! And we both know how that ended out!" Amy said.

"No I don't! That's the point! I don't know what you're talking about! I woke up this morning and found out Mobious had been destroyed! I don't know anything that happened, and I can't believe you, of all people, don't believe me!"

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

----PAST---

An orange two tailed fox walked through to forest of Mystic Ruin happily.

His spirit was high today, the sun was bright.

"Man I love this breeze," Tails said with a smile. "I wonder what happened to the signal, it was working a moment ago."

In Tails' gloved hands was an emerald tracker, made of metal and Tails' handiwork.

Tails was a brilliant scientist and mechanic, inventing and fixing things just came naturally to him.

Tails smiled, he was enthusiastic about finding the chaos emerald he was looking for.

He wanted to get Sonic, but after he couldn't find him he figured he'd look for the emerald without him.

The longer he walked the later at night it was becoming.

Tails left no stone unturned, the tracker seemed to be working, though it was leading him a lot of different directions.

Tails stopped, there was a black liquid on the ground, and his tracker was going crazy.

He leaned down, using his bright eyes, trying for a closer view.

"It appears this black substance is capable of admitting Chaos Energy, amazing!" Tails said cheery. "Unless my tracker's not working or something."

He took a sample, being the eager scientist he was.

He scooped it up, and placed it in a clear bottle, then examined it.

Tails was festinated, looking at it over very closely.

But he was soon surprised by the bottle falling right out of his hand, as if it moved itself.

And as he moved down to it; he felt a hard blow to the head.

He fell backward, looking up at the figure.

At first he didn't know how to react, and when he saw who it was that hit him, it took his breath away.

"S…S…" Tails was petrified.

End chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

----PAST---

Amy was staring outside her window dreamily.

Sonic had taken her on one of his runs recently, and she was going over it her mind.

"Oh!" she said in a pleased voice. "He's so dreamy!"

She giggled and went over to the sink to do the dishes.

It was pretty late out; she was staying up a bit due to her sleeping in the morning before.

Even while doing the dishes; she was too distracted by her lovely thoughts of Sonic to care.

She'd just put a dirty dish away as if clean, and was soaking the floor with the sprayer.

She laughed at herself and corrected the mistake when she realized it.

She began humming and kicking her feet as she went towards her living room.

"I wonder what Sonic's doing right now," she thought to herself, and then giggled. "Probably asleep on the ground somewhere, I wonder what he does when it rains."

Suddenly, there was a screech outside Amy's door.

"HEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!" Tails let out a yell.

Amy rushed outside to seek out the call.

"Tails?" Amy said, her eyes opened up in horror.

Tails was lying on the ground, held down by the hand of a black figure.

"S…Sonic?!" Amy said.

She couldn't believe it could be Sonic, he looked like Sonic but…Sonic would never harm Tails.

Tails was quivering, using all his strength to pry the hand off his chest.

He had a bloody scar to the side of his face and he looked badly wounded.

"AMY! GET OUT OF HERE!" Tails warned her.

Amy didn't know what to do; she instinctively brought out her hammer.

"Get away from Tails!" Amy said, pushing the hedgehog back.

"Amy, stay away from him," Tails said in a weaker voice then usual.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said, showing the enemy her hammer.

"No Amy, you…you defiantly won't be able to fight him," Tails said.

The enemy didn't make a move; Amy kept her head from facing him.

"I know what you're thinking Tails, but I won't believe it, this is not my Sonic," said Amy, sounding very still in voice.

Tails looked up at the figure sadly. "I didn't want to think so either Amy, but…look at him,"

She tried not to, but…it was too hard for her.

Amy looked up into the eyes of the hedgehog.

His eyes were green and bright, but at the moment they seemed still, unable to react to anything.

Amy's eyes started to water, her voice was cracking. "NO!"

With that, the hedgehog stepped up to both of them.

Tails was right; Amy could not react as to an enemy.

The valiant fox twirled his tails behind him, launching into the air.

He grabbed Amy's hand, and flew each of them upward.

They saw the hedgehog spin-dash into Amy's house, shattering a large bit of it.

Amy had just been standing there…

Amy struggled to get free. "Let me talk to him! I can help him!"

"Nobody can help him now Amy…" said Tails.

"What do you mean?! How could you say that?! This can't be Sonic! Sonic would never do such a thing to you or anyone else!"

Tails was breathing hard, he was tired and hurt; it was hard to keep them both in the air.

The hedgehog came up from Amy's half wrecked house, he was unscratched.

He backed up, and jumped into the air.

There was no doubt about it; he had Sonic's brilliant skill of jumping and agility.

Tails tried moving backwards, but he was just too tired to avoid Sonic's attack.

Sonic rammed into Tails' side, causing him to drop Amy.

Amy came falling to her house's wreckage.

Amy pulled out her hammer before impact, but still landed on a bunch of lumber, harming her extensively.

Amy tried to move, but the hammer only did enough to break her fall.

She was stuck in-between two huge sides of her house's wall.

The hedgehog grabbed Tails and…Amy only kept her eyes open for a short second, it was too awful to look anymore.

Then the rest of the house fell down, and there was nothing but silence.

End chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

----PPRESENT---

Sonic sat down, meeting Amy's eye line.

"You said you could tell because of my eyes," Sonic said, coming very close to her. "Then look at me, and tell me if you see anything insincere about them…"

Amy bit her lip…her heart skipped a beat.

Each of them just staid there, looking at one another.

She starred into his eyes, with a sad look in hers.

She…she couldn't look away…

He held his hand out for her hers with a smile on his face.

Amy put her hands over her eyes, letting out all her tears. "Oh Sonic! I…I'm so sorry…"

Sonic's eyes lit up, happy she finally believed him.

"It's ok Amy," Sonic stood up. "We need to get to the bottom of this. But first, we need to take care of your injuries,"

"Its fine Sonic, they're artificial, just hurts a lot really," Amy said, still stuck with the teary sound to her voice.

Amy tried to stand up and nearly fell down, but Sonic caught her.

Amy's arm was on Sonic's shoulder as Sonic had his arms around her to help her up.

When he let her go, Sonic took no mind, but Amy was blushing wildly.

"This is the Sonic I remember," Amy thought to herself.

"If it wasn't you, then who could it be?" Amy said.

Sonic stood still, like he was lost in a dream.

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I think I have it figured out," said Sonic, in a distant voice.

Amy waited for him to elaborate.

"Before this happened, I found this black chaos emerald, I could swear it was talking to me," said Sonic. "It freaked me out big time there,"

"And you think it's somehow connected to this?" asked Amy.

Sonic stood up, looking out into the distance.

What he saw was a horrible land, ruined completely, fire spreading around in the trees, with broken-down houses.

"I don't know…" was all Sonic could say to this.

Amy's breath started getting shorter and shorter, enough to make Sonic notice.

"Amy? Are you alright?" Sonic asked in a concerned tone.

Amy fell on her face, gasping for breath.

"AMY!" Sonic called out, running to her.

She started coughing.

She turned her head facing Sonic who'd leaned over her to see what was wrong.

"I feel…weird…" Amy said.

End chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

----PPRESENT---

Amy started shaking; Sonic did not know what to do.

Suddenly, Sonic saw her fists clench and her hammer appear.

Her fur was slightly darker, and she stood up like she hadn't been injured at all.

Amy took a deadly swipe in Sonic's direction he narrowly avoided.

"Amy?!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy ran alongside Sonic, he, naturally, was trying to dodge without returning the attack.

She was extremely agile, leaping from rock to rock, crashing into the ruins of her very own house a few times.

Sonic was not having trouble outrunning her, but she was very precise with her hammer.

He did not know what was wrong with her; this was not the Amy he knew at all.

"AMY!!" Sonic called out, zipping from side to side with his quick-footedness.

Amy paid no mind, lashing out violently at him.

Sonic was fast, but he was not perfect, Amy had trashed a powerful blow right in his back while he'd called out.

He was thrown by the impact, straight into the pile of wood and nails.

Amy came closer to him, readying to finish him off.

"You broke my heart, now I'm going to break YOU!" Amy said in a sadistic scratchy voice.

"Amy! Stop! This isn't you!" Sonic pleaded.

He was in a worse state then Amy was, and she seemed to be completely recovered somehow.

Sonic was lying down in the wreckage, with the fire close behind him.

She was close enough to breathe the same air he was.

Amy wound up her hammer.

Sonic stretched out his bloodied palm, and grabbed her free hand, gently.

"Amy…" Sonic said, firmly. "Are you still in there?"

Both hedgehogs looked deeply into one another's eyes, the same way they did before.

She blinked a few times, twitching, but Sonic felt her hand grip onto his.

Amy let out a scream, and started rubbing her eyes intensely.

Her hammer fell on the ground, and her fur color changed back to normal.

Sonic gasped, a black substance was dripping like tears from her eyes, until it lay like a black pool on the ground.

Amy turned back to normal, but was devastated, so much she couldn't speak, till her real tears came.

Sonic tried moving through the pain, and looked over the substance.

It melded together with a black light, and turned to a blackish purple chaos emerald.

"THAT'S IT!" Sonic exclaimed. "That's what's caused this!"

"_Psssttt…" they both heard._

"This is what caused all of this! it explains why Mobious has been destroyed, why you saw me attack Tails and you, why it looks like a bomb hit the place, why you didn't act like yourself just now!" said Sonic.

"Sonic…did I…?" Amy said. "Why can't I remember what happened?"

"I heard this thing speak, before it all happened, said something like 'I am everything inside you' this must be the opposite effect of the chaos emeralds!" Sonic said.

"_I take your anger…I AM your anger…I took her anger…and your anger …I did nothing…nothing you were not capable of yourself…" _

Sonic took a gaping breath, his voice stumbled into stutters and half gasps.

Amy looked up at him, studying the look on his face.

"Sonic?" Amy said.

"It..._WAS_ me…" Sonic said.

Amy grunted. "Sonic, get a hold of yourself!"

She stood up and planted her feet into the ground. "Whatever this thing is, IT'S the thing that caused this, NOT YOU."

Sonic jerked back at her, a guilty look in his eyes. "But…Tails…does this mean it really _IS_ true?"

Sonic jarred back all of a sudden, someone had just aimed right for his face.

A dark colored hedgehog was standing in front of him, red highlights along his quills with golden rings around his wrists.

There was something about him that was not right.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted. "Don't hurt him! The same thing's happened to him!"

Sonic threw a few punches his way, but the blows didn't bother the enemy at all.

It seemed the Black Emerald had taken Shadow over as well.

He came out of nowhere, jarring at Sonic multiple times.

"Maria got her wish, NOW IT'S MY TURN!!" Shadow said.

Shadow took an unnatural leap upwards, sailing downwards fast.

Sonic put his hands up as Shadow came crashing down into his chest with his foot.

Sonic coughed out violently when Shadow backed in for the next attack.

Sonic dodged, aiming for Shadow's arm, and nailing him with his fist.

"SHADOW! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Sonic called out.

But it was pointless; Shadow was coming in for the kill.

Shadow's red-glowing hand came into focus, Sonic gasped.

"CHAOS!!!" Shadow took Sonic's hand and forced it upward.

Shadow was seconds away from using Chaos Blast, a powerful attack that destroys anything and everything he comes in contact with…and Sonic was inches away from where the blast would impact.

Just then, Shadow felt a strong bash to the back of the head, his eyes stayed still, and his breath was short.

Amy stood up, inhaling and exhaling, with her hammer in her hand.

Shadow fell over, and Amy ran over to hug Sonic, letting out scared cries.

End chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sonic came over to Shadow, putting his hand over his eyes.

"…Sonic? What are you doing?" Amy said, a bit of fear still left to dwell in her voice.

"IF it's that emerald that's causing this, Shadow's eyes are the only part of him they can't fully take," said Sonic. "That's how you knew it was the real me in there, when it was me causing the problems,"

Shadow opened up his eyes, and Sonic was right, they were moving back and forth a little, like they were struggling somehow.

Then, he closed his eyes again, and the black substance returned.

It came up, straight out of Shadow's being, and crawled up Sonic's arm.

Sonic exclaimed, coming up to his feet.

He tried wiping it off, but it wasn't cooperating.

Sonic looked back…and he saw a lake in the distance.

He instinctively ran towards it, using his mighty speed.

Amy was panicking, "SONIC NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T SWIM!!"

Sonic took no heed; the only logic in his mind was, "If this emerald gets anyone else, it could kill everyone left,"

The hedgehog took a deep breath, and selflessly dove into the water he was terrified of.

Amy let out a shrieking scream, and prepared to dive in after him.

But, before she could…the water suddenly turned black, and she couldn't find where Sonic had dove in.

Sonic sunk down close to the bottom; he was quickly running out of air.

The lake's water got darker and darker to Sonic's eyes, the black substance was holding on to him for dear life.

He tried pulling it off, and to his luck, the water loosened its grip on his arm, and it dissolved.

There was a flash, and a solid emerald was sinking down with no substance.

The eerie glow became less and less strong.

Sonic's attempts to swim were failing.

He was sinking like a rock in the muddled clear water.

Sonic reluctantly…gave in, he was not able to come back up, and he was just…out of breath…and out of strength.

His pure green eyes, closed in tight, he believed this was his final adventure.

There was a strong silence, a gash of memory before his palling eyes.

The emerald lost all its color, and, in one last flash, obliterated inside the water.

The black substance disappeared as if it was never there in the first place.

His hand started shaking, and his heart beat, was slower…and slower.

There was this weird sound; the light began to leave his sight, until he could barely see under the water.

Then a brighter light shot out in front of him, gold, he couldn't figure out quite what it was, but he felt something grip around his neck, then around his wrist.

He felt this weird feeling, like the water was getting lighter, but he was in such a bad state, he felt close to death.

Then, his heart started beating faster, and faster, as the hedgehog gained feeling in his hand again.

Sonic came out, up from the water, taking in the air.

He was alive…and was now lying on the ground next to the lake.

Sonic stopped after he could breathe again, and then…starred.

He rubbed the water out from his eyes, and saw the one who'd saved him, was Shadow.

Shadow turned his back to Sonic, slowly.

Amy hung on him desperately, in disbelief.

"SONIC!" Amy howled. "Don't ever scare me like that again!!!"

Sonic didn't know quite how to take this…just moments ago he'd accepted his own death, but now felt this feeling overwhelm him.

A stronger respect for life, Sonic had been more mindful then most people, but now he was incredibly grateful for life.

There was a tension in the air, but Sonic soon cut it with his laughter. "I guess we're even, for trying to kill me a few minutes ago,"

Amy and Shadow grunted.

"You almost died! And now you're laughing!!" Amy complained.

Sonic was still tickled, overjoyed.

Shadow rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I had no free will over the matter," Shadow mumbled. "The emerald must have had some side effect or something."

"Admit it Shadow!" Sonic was still chuckling. "You're a 'Good Guy' after all,"

Amy hugged Sonic once again, battering him with a number of different complaints.

But all three of them were relieved it was over, even if Shadow did not come into play until the last moments.

There was still a content feeling shared by all of them, a lovely moment.

The Black Emerald was no more.

The End


End file.
